Castlevania Symphony of Kekchose
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Parodie du jeu Symphony of the Night à la manière d'un bon vieux Donjon de Naheulbeuck, ou d'un Reflets d'Acide.
1. Prologue à la lecture

Une idée qui m'était venu il y a un moment. Je voulais faire une mini saga MP3 avec pour univers Castlevania.

Donc, j'ai commencé à écrire gentiment les textes, m'inspirant des grandes sagas MP3 que je connaissais, à savoir le Donjon de Naheulbeuck et Reflets d'Acide entre autres.

Tout d'abord, ne vous étonnez pas de la manière dont je maltraite Alucard : qui aime bien châtie bien ! Quand au familier fée, il fallait bien un compagnon de route à ce demi vampire, en attendant l'arrivée de Maria et de Richter dans la team. Car, oui, je trouve assez débile dans le jeu de voir Maria et Richter laissez tout le boulot à ce pauvre Alucard qui n'a rien demandé à personne !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture…

**CASTLEVANIA**

_**Symphony of quelque chose**_


	2. Episode 01

**Episode 1**

**Personnages :**

- _Narrateur_

- _Alucard_

- _Fée_

_(Narrateur) Une lune écarlate brille dans le ciel, tendit que des nuages noirs s'annoncent à l'horizon... Le dernier combat entre Dracula et les Belmonts a eut lieu il y a presque un siècle, et aujourd'hui, le vampire est de retour... Il existe un clan qui s'est toujours trouvé là pour s'assurer de l'extermination de Dracula... Il s'agit de la famille Belmont... Pendant des générations les Belmonts ont transmis à l'aîné de la famille les secrets et le savoir faire de la chasse aux vampires... Il est de nouveau temps pour les forces du bien et du mal de s'affronter dans une bataille ancienne... Et il se pourrait bien que personne ne sache qui finira par triompher..._

_(Narrateur) Quelque part dans une petite crypte._

**(Bruit d'un réveil) Driiiiiiinnnnnnng !**

(Alucard) Putain de réveil !!!

**(Alucard détruit le réveil en question)**

(Alucard) J'ai dormi combien de temps là ? Juste deux cents ans ? C'est trop tôt pour me réveiller…

_(Narrateur) Laissez-moi-vous présenter Alucard, vampire de son état. A peu près 400 ans, beau gosse aux longs cheveux blond, et…_

(Alucard) Oh ça va, ça va…

**(Alucard va pour se rendormir…)**

_(Narrateur) Et très paresseux…_

**(Quand soudain…)**

(Familier fée) Debout grosse feignasse !!! C'est pas le moment de dormir !!!

(Alucard) Tu es sûre d'être un familier fée toi ? Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

(Fée) Oh que si mon grand !!! T'es pas au courant que tu commence aujourd'hui ?

(Alucard) De quoi tu parle encore ?

(Fée) Ecoute, toi et moi on a un contrat avec une célèbre compagnie de jeux vidéos, regarde ! **(Bruit d'un papier qu'on déplie)** On part au Castlevania aujourd'hui ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses de ce cercueil, de te fringuer et on s'en va illico presto !!!

(Alucard) Quelle chieuse celle là !

(Fée) Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

(Alucard) Je disais que tu es radieuse là…

(Fée)… **(Bruit du vent qui souffle)** Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

(Alucard) Bon, et bien, en avant pour le Castlevania…

**(Bruit de forêt pas très accueillant)**

_(Narrateur) Donc, notre héros, accompagné de son familier, une adorable petite fée, prit la route qui devait le mener au Castlevania. Mais pour cela, il devait traverser…_

**(Bruits de pas)**

(Alucard) Une forêt vachement sombre…

(Fée) Et qui m'a l'air plutôt dangereuse…

(Alucard) Y'a un truc qui bouge là bas !!!

(Fée) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!

(Alucard) Je déconne, y'a rien… Et puis, je suis armé je te signale !

**(Bruit d'une épée que l'on sort de son fourreau)**

(Alucard) Ma chère Alucard Sword !

(Fée) T'es armé ? C'est bien ce qui me fais peur… Surtout venant d'une personne qui donne son propre nom à son épée…

(Alucard) Moi je trouve ça classe… Et si t'es pas de mon avis, je m'en fout. T'as qu'à retourner dans ta carte !

(Fée) Je vais me gêner tiens ! **(bruit de fée style Navi de Zelda)**

**(La fée retourne donc dans sa carte) **

(Alucard) Ca me fera des vacances !!! J'en ai marre de la supporter celle là…

_(Narrateur) Donc, Alucard s'enfonça dans la forêt perdue dans la nuit…_

(Alucard) (**Air moqueur**) Nianiania Perdue dans la nuit… Bah au final, c'est moi qui suis perdu ! Et y'a jamais personne pour me filer un coup de main…

**(Bruits bizarre style grognement)**

(Alucard) Glupt ! Mais c'est qu'il commence à se faire tard ici…

**(Bruits bizarre style grognement)**

(Alucard) Je crois que je vais me dépêcher…

**(Bruits bizarre style grognement) **

(Alucard) **(En hurlant)** CASSOOOOOOSSSS !!!

**(Bruits de pas style course)**

_(Narrateur) Après avoir lâchement pris la fuite face à… Un petit lapinou trop mimi…_

(Alucard) **(En hurlant)** Ce putain de lapin à faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque !!!

_(Narrateur) Et tu as pris la fuite…_

(Alucard) **(En hurlant)** Oui mais... Mais… Mais fallait savoir aussi que c'était un lapin planqué dans les buissons qui faisait ce boucan !!!

_(Narrateur) Bon bref. Pour en revenir à notre histoire, Alucard, avec sa vitesse de pointe en ligne droite, est finalement sortit de la forêt rempli de terrible lapins super dangereux…_

**(Bruits de pas)**

(Alucard) Roooh ta gueule toi !!!

(Fée) Ah la pitzouille ! Fuir devant un p'tit lapin !!! **(Rires)**

(Alucard) Tu es ressortit de ta carte toi ? T'es vraiment collante en plus d'être chiante…

(Fée) On se rappellera de toi comme le grand Alucard, le vampire qui fuyait face aux lapins !

(Alucard) C'est bon, c'est bon…

(Fée) Je te la ressortirais à l'occasion celle là, elle est trop bonne…

(Alucard) **(Grognant très fort)** J'ai dis c'est bon !!! T'arrête maintenant espèce de Navi de rabais ?

(Fée) **(Très énervée)** Comment… Comment as-tu osé… Me comparé… Moi… A cette… Horrible fée de lutin vert !!!

(Alucard) **(En panique)** Ah heu… Excuse-moi, excuse-moi ! Je t'en prie je suis désolé ! Désolé ! Pitié… Non, non, pas le marteau !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

(Fée) Kyaaaaaaah !!!!

(Alucard) HAAAAAAAAAA !!!

**(Paf ! Gros bruit de marteau qui tombe sur la tête d'Alucard)**

_(Narrateur) Donc, après avoir reçut une bonne rouste de la part de son familier fée, Alucard finit par atteindre l'entrée du château maudit, Castlevania…_

(Alucard) Putain, mais tu m'as vraiment fait mal !

(Fée) Tu l'as cherché… Il ne fallait pas me comparé à cette… **(Air dédaigneux)** Navi…

(Alucard) Ouais, t'es gentille toi, mais je me suis excusé !

(Fée) Ca t'apprendra, pauvre crétin…

**(Bruits de pas)**

(Alucard) C'est marrant, mais dans mes souvenirs, le château ne ressemblait pas à ça…

(Fée) Tu es déjà venu ici ?

(Alucard) Euuuuuuh… On reparlera de ça plus tard, tu veux ?

(Fée) Pfuuuuu… T'es vraiment un blaireau…

(Alucard) Hem **(se racle la gorge) **Et que stipule le contrat avec Ko… Euh, on n'a pas le droit de citer les marques, c'est ça ?

(Fée) Mouais… Mais pour en revenir au contrat **(bruit de papier qu'on déplie)** on doit rentrer dans ce château et découvrir pourquoi il est réapparut plus tôt que prévu…

(Alucard) C'est bonnard comme mission…

(Fée) On verra, on verra… Pour le moment, il faut y aller…


	3. Episode 02

**Episode 2**

**Personnages :**

- _Narrateur_

- _Alucard_

- _Fée_

_(Narrateur) Notre vaillante poule mouillée…_

(Alucard) Hey !!!

_(Narrateur) Je veux dire, notre vaillant et courageux vampire…_

(Alucard) J'aime mieux ça…

(Fée) Je préférais la première version…

_(Narrateur) Vous allez vous taire pendant que je fais mon résumé ?_

(Alucard) Désolé

(Fée) On le fera plus…

_(Narrateur) Donc, Alucard, vampire de son état, arrive face au terrifiant château maudit du nom de Castlevania. De lourdes grilles en fer forgées grincent sous le ciel sombre remplis de_ _nuages aussi noirs que les ténèbres… _

(Alucard) L'ambiance n'est pas terrible…

_(Narrateur) Oh mais tu vas la fermer ?_

(Alucard) Scuse… Scuse…

(Fée) Bien fait pour ta pomme !

(Alucard) Oh toi tu va pas t'y mettre aussi ?

_(Narrateur) Hemmm ! _

(Alucard + Fée) Pardon !

_(Narrateur) Comme je le disais avant que ces deux zigotos ne me coupent la parole, le Castlevania se dresse devant eux, laissant s'échapper une puissance diabolique de ses entrailles…_

**(Gros silence)**

_(Narrateur) Bah alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?_

(Fée) Vous avez fini votre résumé ?

_(Narrateur) Oui. C'est bon, vous pouvez vous en donner à cœur joie !_

(Alucard) C'est pas trop tôt… Allez, c'est partit !

**(Bruits de pas)**

(Fée) Je trouve cet endroit très silencieux…

(Alucard) Moi ça ne me dis rien qui vaille… Reste sur tes gardes…

(Fée) **(en panique)**Tu crois qu'il y a des monstres ici ?

(Alucard) C'est possible…

(Fée)Tu le pense vraiment ?

(Alucard) J'en suis sûr…

(Fée) Certain ?

(Alucard) (**Enervé**) Ecoute moi : franchement, tu croyais quoi en entrant dans Castlevania, le célèbre château de Dracula ? C'est pas le club Med ici, on va pas faire bronzette de 9 à 17 ! Alors maintenant, tu arrête de m'emmmerder avec tes questions idiotes et tu te tais !

(Fée) **(super paniquée)** Dracula ?

(Alucard) **(qui insiste bien sur chaque mots)** Tu te tais ! Est-ce que c'est bien claire entre nous ?

(Fée) Mais… Mais… Je ne savais pas que…

(Alucard) Et bien maintenant tu le sais !!!

(Fée) Mais attends voir… Comment tu peux… ?

(Alucard) CHUT !

**(Gros silence, bruits de pas, porte qui s'ouvre)**

_(Narrateur) Un immense hall silencieux apparut derrière la grande porte. Pas âme qui vive… Aucun bruit, si ce n'est…_

(Alucard) Atchoummm !!!

(Fée) Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es malade ? Un vampire qui attrape un rhume, on aura tout vu !

(Alucard) Y'a juste un peu trop de poussière dans le coin…

(Fée) Allergie ?

(Alucard) Même pas…

**(Bruits de pas, petite musique d'ambiance)**

(Fée) Bon sang, mais c'est qu'il a de la thune Dracula pour pouvoir se payer une baraque pareille !

(Alucard) Je dois avouer qu'a chaque fois je suis impressionné…

(Fée) A chaque fois ?

(Alucard) Oublie ce que je vient de dire…

**(Bruit d'armures qui bougent)**

(Fée) Alucard, dis moi, ces armures là… C'est de la déco ?

(Alucard) Normalement oui, pourquoi ?

(Fée) Elles viennent de bouger !

(Alucard) Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ?

(Fée) Mais je te jure que…

**(Gros bruit d'amure, musique d'ambiance qui va avec)**

(Fée) KYYAAAAH !!!

(Alucard) C'est pas vrai…

**(Bruit de l'arme dégainé)**

(Alucard) Bon, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas utiliser, mon Alucard Sword d'amour, voyons voir si je n'ai pas trop perdu la main…

**(Bruits de combat, avec cris d'Alucard et tout ça)**

(Fée) Ah bah c'est qu'il est quand même doué pour la baston…

(Alucard) Argh, je suis touché !

(Fée) J'ai rien dit… Hop ! Soin !

**(Bruit de magie style ff, ou autre rpg, plus bruit de bastons qui diminuent)**

(Alucard) Ils étaient plus coriaces que prévu…

(Fée) Heureusement que je suis là pour te soigner, sinon, tu n'aurais pas fait long feu !

(Alucard) Ce n'était qu'une blessure de rien du tout ! J'aurai pu finir ce combat sans ton aide !

(Fée) Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur quand tu t'y met !

(Alucard) Je sais, on me le dit souvent…


End file.
